disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Makucha
Makucha is a leopard who served as the primary antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes "The Imaginary Okapi", "The Golden Zebra", and "The Wisdom of Kongwe". He now serves as the main antagonist in the third season as he journeys to eat all the rare animals at the Tree of Life and also gets his revenge on the Lion Guard. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Background Personality Makucha is confident and cunning, but also very persistent. Once he targets his prey, he doesn't quit until he catches them. He is willing to fight for what he thinks is his. He is very cocky in his abilities, but not to the point of arrogance, as he will surrender if he is severely outnumbered. Makucha has a great liking for okapis as food and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation. Physical Appearance Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are brown outlined with black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid colored. His sclerae are yellow with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is striped in black and pale cream, and his underbelly, muzzle, and paws are pale cream in color. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His pawpads are red-brown. He also vaguely resembles Sabor from Tarzan. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Makucha is a capable fighter, as he was willing to take on Kion, Fuli, and Bunga at once. * Expert Hunter: Makucha is a great hunter, as he has proven to be eager to hunt his favorite prey; the Okapi, as this type of animal, is hard to find, but Makucha proved to be skilled enough to find one and chase it. Even better for him, the animals in Pride Lands have no idea what a leopard is as they have never seen leopards; they are not native to the Pride Lands. * Animal Strength: Makucha seems to be quite strong, as he was willing to take on Kion. He was strong enough that he was willing to take on more Kion, Fuli, and Bunga at once. * Animal Speed and Agility: Makucha's speed is greater than Kion's, but not as great as Fuli's, as she was able to catch up and keep pace with him. He able to Zig Zag thanks to his counter balance unlike Fuli a cheetah unable to do that. * Animal Leaping: Like all leopards, Makucha can jump the highest of all big cats. As such, he was able to jump across a chasm with little effort. * Animal Stamina: Makucha keeps chasing his prey no matter what; he is willing not to give up this rare meal for himself. He also has proven to run long distances with racing against Fuli a few times and still managed to run off. * Animal Endurance: Makucha was able to endure Ajabu's kick and Besthi's brute strength as well as being thrown some distance. He was also able to get back up easily and keep chasing his intended target no matter what. Trivia To see the trivia, click hereCategory:Cats Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Males Category:Leopards Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Army of Zira members